Les Citronniers
by LonelyD
Summary: Sansa aime les citronniers. / Recueil de textes courts, canon divergent, Margaery/Sansa. Recueil terminé.
1. La Lionne

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Personnages, couples : Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Angst.

Note : je vous offre, avec une certaine satisfaction, un trio de textes courts autour de Sansa et des citronniers. Je mets en scène sa relation avec Cersei, Petyr et Margaery, tout en gardant pour thème les citrons et les citronniers. Ce premier texte a été écrit il y a quelques temps, sur Sansa et Cersei, et se déroule juste après la mort de Ned. J'ai profité de la Nuit du FOF pour écrire les deux autres qui seront publiés très rapidement.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Les Citronniers**

 _La Lionne_

* * *

– Il n'y a rien qui puisse pousser au Nord, hormis les mauvaises herbes.

Les paroles de Cersei sont durs et terriblement insultantes. Sansa enrage, mais garde la tête basse, les yeux loin du regard de la reine qu'elle entend cueillir un citron. Les feuilles bruissent, la branche craque.

– N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Sansa ?

Elle suit avec prudence la reine dans l'allée. C'est l'une de ses préférées, en temps normal, là où poussent les agrumes qui servent à préparer ses gâteaux favoris, ces gâteaux pour lesquels sa mère faisait parvenir par bateau des caisses de citrons et qu'elle s'efforçait de préparer elle-même.

C'est pour cela que Cersei l'a conduite ici. Comme si la mort de son père – et la disparition de sa sœur, de septa Mordane et de tous ceux qui les avaient accompagné à Port-Réal – n'avait pas suffisamment puni Sansa.

Elle aimerait se dire qu'elle ne laissera pas Cersei lui dicter sa conduite, mais elle sait qu'elle évitera pendant des jours ces allées – et leur parfum, leur si doux parfum. Elle ne parviendra plus jamais à les arpenter sans entendre la voix de Cersei lui murmurer qu'elle n'est qu'une bonne à rien.

 _Une mauvaise herbe_ , se corrige-t-elle mentalement. _Une fille de traître qui trahira à son tour et qui doit pourtant épouser son fils. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut me voir souffrir._

– Non, il n'y a rien qui puisse pousser au Nord, répète-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'a pas levé la tête, ne veut pas la regarder dans les yeux et surtout, surtout ne pas voir ce sourire mesquin orner ses lèvres comme elle porterait une couronne.

Mais Cersei ne prend du plaisir que dans le malheur des autres.

Elle insiste :

– Je n'ai pas entendu. Peux-tu le répéter plus fort ?

Elle sent une main caresser sa joue, glisser jusqu'à son menton. L'étreinte est légère, mais assez ferme pour lever son visage. Cersei la fixe et comme Sansa l'avait présagé, ses lèvres sont courbées en un fin sourire.

– Non, il n'y a rien qui puisse pousser au Nord, Votre Majesté, répète-t-elle.

Elle a appris à se soumettre – au bon moment, quand il le faut. Il ne lui sert à rien de provoquer la reine parmi ces allées désertes – et si elle n'en sortait jamais ? et si la reine l'assassinait et laissait pourrir son corps sous un citronnier jusqu'à ce que les vers viennent le dévorer ? Elle se trompe. Oui, elle se trompe et elle doit garder les yeux ouverts, ne pas battre des paupières et laisser couler sur ses joues quelques larmes. Cersei a besoin d'elle et du Nord.

 _Je dois baisser les yeux_ , s'entend-elle penser. _Avant que la reine ne parvienne à lire ce qui se cache au plus profond de moi._

Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle reste le regard rivé vers ces yeux de vipère qui, elle le sait, si elle détourne le regard, la mordra.

La reine, sans doute satisfaite, finit par s'éloigner.

Sansa reste seule au milieu des citronniers.

Elle se souvient quand elle était enfant d'avoir rêvé passer ses après-midis sous ses arbres, le nez empli de cette odeur si particulière.

Mais l'odeur devient entêtante et lui donne la nausée.

Cersei a tout ruiné.


	2. Le Vautour

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Personnages, couples : Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Angst.

Note : ce deuxième texte a été écrit en une heure à l'occasion des Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Valeur_. Il se situe entre le moment où Sansa révèle son identité et le moment où Petyr devient le seigneur par intérim des Eyrié.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Les Citronniers**

 _Le Vautour_

* * *

– Sais-tu combien ils ont coûté ?

Non, elle n'en a pas la moindre idée et le goût acidulé du gâteau dans lequel elle vient de croquer devient aigre dans sa bouche. Elle mâche, mais la pâte se transforme en cendres sur sa langue et colle, pâteuse. Elle étouffe presque lorsqu'elle avale cette bouchée qui se bloque dans son œsophage et forme un nœud.

Elle repose la pâtisserie, cette pâtisserie qu'elle aime tant et s'essuie ses doigts sur une serviette propre pour enlever la fine couche de graisse qui s'y ait déposée.

Il faut toujours s'essuyer les mains après avoir mangé. Sa mère l'a correctement élevée, comme une dame de la cour – comme une dame du Sud.

Mais Sansa n'est plus au Sud, pas plus qu'elle n'est au Nord. Elle est coincée entre les deux, en équilibre sur une falaise, et à la moindre erreur elle risque la chute. C'est un prix bien lourd à payer pour quelques sucreries.

Elle déglutit et baisse les yeux, mais les pas derrière elle sont rapides. Petyr quitte la fenêtre de laquelle, telle un vautour, il guette la cour de ses sujets.

– Je ne … je ne sais pas, bredouille-t-elle, presque désolée.

Elle sait de quoi il est capable. Elle n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

Il a promis de la protéger, certes, mais n'a-t-il pas juré fidélité à sa tante avant de l'envoyer voler par la porte des nuages ?

Il prend la pâtisserie qu'elle vient de reposer et mord à son tour dedans. Quelques miettes s'éparpillent sur son menton qu'il chasse d'un revers de la main. De l'autre il lui tend le gâteau au citron.

– Ils sont vraiment délicieux, je comprends pourquoi tu les aimes autant.

Elle l'accepte d'une main tremblante, mais n'ose le manger.

Elle ne sait pas si elle craint son goût – de la cendre, ce n'est que de la cendre maintenant – ou la réaction de Petyr.

– Je t'en prie, mange-les. Ces gâteaux n'ont pas rendu ta tante folle de jalousie pour que tu passes tes journées à les dévorer du regard.

Il esquisse un sourire.

Elle s'exécute alors, mais le gâteau a perdu toute sa saveur.

– Si je te pose cette question, c'est seulement pour te demander si tu sais pourquoi les citrons sont si chers ?

A cette question, au moins, elle sait répondre.

– Parce qu'il n'en pousse pas partout. Il faut du soleil pour que les citronniers grandissent.

– Exactement, les citrons ont de la valeur parce qu'ils sont rares, des perles au milieu de vulgaires pierres. Mais il faut savoir les cultiver pour qu'ils mûrissent. Ils sont fragiles aussi et n'ont pas leur place dans le Nord. C'est à Port Réal qu'ils s'épanouissent, là où le soleil frappe toute l'année et des mains attentives les gâtent.

Le regard de Petyr se précise. Ses yeux la transpercent comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Elle est un livre ouvert dans lequel il a appris à lire. Il sait chacune de ses peurs et tous ses désirs.

Ce qu'il ne peut pas voir en revanche ce sont les marques qu'il laisse sur elle et qu'à son tour elle déchiffre.

Sansa sait désormais qu'il n'est aucun citron dans la tête de Petyr, que ce baiser qu'il lui a donné au milieu de la cour enneigée.

Elle mord à nouveau dans le gâteau et sourit à son protecteur en espérant que cela lui suffise.


	3. La Rose

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Personnages, couples : Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Sansa/Margaery.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Romance, AU/canon divergence, Fluff.

Note : ce troisième et dernier texte a été écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Obéir_. C'est définitivement un happy ending, plus encore un univers alternatif. Il y a toujours une partie de moi qui espère que Margaery ait survécu. Dans ce cas, donc, Margaery a survécu à la destruction du Grand Septuaire de Baelor. C'est doux et tendre, un peu fleur bleue aussi.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Les Citronniers**

 _La Rose_

* * *

– Est-ce que tu te plais ici ?

Les allées lui semblent familières, les pierres qu'elle foule, le vent qui souffle, le soleil qui réchauffe sa peau. Elle se rappelle Port Réal et ses belles journées, celles durant lesquelles elle pouvait se réfugier à l'ombre des citronniers, cachée du regard de Joffrey et de Cersei.

Le temps n'est pas tout à fait le même, les gens non plus. Il y a quelque chose dans leur sourire qui lui plaît. Elle sait.

 _Je ne suis plus une prisonnière._

Elle est venue de son plein gré, libre qu'elle était après la mort de Joffrey, de Ramsay, de Petyr, de Cersei. Tous, tous, tous elle les a enterrés et aucun elle n'a pleuré.

Sansa n'a versé des larmes que pour elle, sa douce rose, perdue au milieu des flammes.

C'est entre ces hauts murs qu'elle est née.

Sansa s'est sentie si petite à son arrivée, désorientée sans personne pour la guider dans un grand château vide. Ses habitants l'avaient déserté depuis longtemps et il n'y avait plus que les fantômes pour s'y promener.

Dans les jardins, pourtant, les arbres continuaient de pousser et leurs fruits d'être cueillis. Alors elle a attendu, assise sur un banc de pierres blanches que la vérité des rumeurs se révèle à elle. Elle se souvient même de s'être endormie. La nuit, le froid l'a réveillée et elle a suivi l'ombre dans la tour.

La chambre était toujours habitée. De jolis draps recouvraient le lit, des teintures couvraient la fenêtre, une robe reposait sur une chaise et une reine coiffait ses cheveux devant un miroir.

Lorsque leurs yeux se sont croisés, Margaery a détourné le regard.

Depuis elle a cessé de hanter le château qui s'est repeuplé.

Sansa lève le bras pour attraper un citron. Sans effort, la tige cède et lorsque la branche retrouve sa place l'arbre dégage un parfum doux dont elle ne se lasse plus.

Elle pose le fruit dans le panier pendu à son bras et se retourne.

Margaery la fixe de ses yeux tristes. La rose a fané lorsque le lion l'a cueillie.

Elle porte toujours les cheveux détachés maintenant pour cacher les séquelles de ses rencontres avec Cersei. Le feu grégois a dévoré une partie de son visage et avec lui son sourire.

Sansa s'avance et tend la main. Ses doigts passent entre les boucles brunes de Margaery et les repoussent. Ils effleurent sa peau, mais avant même de la toucher, des larmes les recouvrent.

Sansa les chasse d'un revers de la main.

Elle a rempli des années durant ses obligations. Elle est passée d'un maître à l'autre et sans pouvoir les questionner a dû se soumettre à leur jugement. Obéir est le lot de toutes les femmes, leçon qu'elle a durement retenue de Cersei. Mais s'il est une chose qu'elle a apprise par elle-même c'est que l'oiseau ne reste dans sa cage que parce qu'elle est fermée.

C'est ce qu'elle aimerait faire comprendre à Margaery, qu'aujourd'hui elle ne répond plus qu'à son cœur.

Elle fait un pas vers sa jolie rose et leurs souffles se mêlent. Leur baiser est tendre sous les citronniers, à l'abri des regards et des questions. Les mains de Margaery se nouent autour de sa taille et l'attire tout contre elle.

Sa tête repose à présent dans le creux du cou de son aimée et elle dit :

– Il n'est pas d'autre endroit au monde où je souhaiterais être.

Elle soupire. La rose a peut-être perdu ses épines, mais elle dégage toujours un parfum dont elle raffole, celui de l'amour et du citron.

Alors elles s'assoient sur un banc, leurs mains liées et regardent le soleil se coucher sur les citronniers.


End file.
